


I can't Help Falling In Love With You

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Faeries Made Them Do It, Fairy, I am warning you now, Reylo - Freeform, Song fic, Strange Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: ((Crossover between Strange Magic, and Star Wars....AAAAANNND a lot of other movies/books like that.))Rey is set to be married to one of the greatest Knights in the Fairy Kingdom, Poe, and she couldn't be happier. The Wedding is set, and Rey is overjoyed to finally marry him. So excited, she makes him something and sets off to find him, only to find him in the arms of another. Hurt, Rey calls off the wedding, and never even attempts to think about anyone else ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware.... this is basically a SONG FIC. I'm not sorry for it, god I miss them....I'd spend like three hours going through every cd in my dads collection and all his tapes and records all looking for the right song to use. Yes I am insane. Also it might be a good idea to get up on the language of the flowers too.

This was probably the happiest day of her life, Rey flew into the air, grabbing at anything that seemed either shiny or pretty enough to shove into her hands and worked quickly to fold and attach it all with just the right amount of sap. Sighing over a daisy she plucked out a few and frowned when they wouldn't attach like she wanted them to. Ditching them she grinned up into the daylight and tumbled down from the air as she stopped flapping to do a small dive and coming down just along the forest floor, she grabbed at three twigs, putting them up in her hair so that they were out of the way, and grabbed a pretty shiny stone that she had just spied and flew back up hovering over a large flower. "Something In the way he moves!" she sang into the air, spinning in the air. Using more sap she put the shiny rock in the center, running a hand through her hair and sticking it up in weird directions due to the remains of the tree sap. One of the sticks in her hair stuck to her hand and she shook it off, flying off towards a low bubbling river. 

"Attracts me like no other lover, something in the way he woo's me." she ran her hand through the cold river, and smiled again darting back up and darting her eyes back around the ground still looking for anything to put into the flower creation in her hands. "I don't want to leave him now! You know I believe and how!" A few sprites flew past her, and she darted through them, towards something purple colored and raced towards it without a glance back or forwards. She reached out towards it, and the flower was suddenly cut down and with a starled gasp she darted back and away breathing quickly. She looked towards the area and realized she had strayed towards the Dark Kingdom. The purple flower was pulled down into the thick black undergrowth by unseen hands. Rey shook her head and sighed, settling her heart down. 

"REY!" Rose called, and darted by her, and then grabbed her shoulders nearly dragging her down to a thick leaf to rest. "You are SUPPOSED to be getting ready for the wedding!" she scolded. Rey looked down at herself, the once white gown was stained and dirty. She shrugged and held out her hands towards Rose. 

"LOOK! I made it for him!" Rose looked down at the boutonniere and grimaced. Rey looked down at it, it had a spray of twigs around the back to hold up the red leaves, and white leaves interlaced with the red. All tacked down with a shiny rock. "Its not finished." Rey told her quickly and pulled it to her chest. 

"Its... special. Let me help come on!" Rey swallowed down but shook herself and smiled towards her sister. Allowing the younger girl to pull her back up into the air and take the work she had done from her hands. Rose a bit fretfully brushed at Rey's dress as she made her way back towards the sprites who swarmed her cleaning up the mess she had made of herself as Rose quickly busied herself in making a new boutonniere. 

"Somewhere in his smile he knows, that I don't need no other lover!" Rey sang, Rose joined in as a flower crown of four rhododendrons was placed on her head. It went well with the tiny purple jewels on the small belt and her ears. "Something in his style that shows me! I don't want to leave him now! You know I believe and how!" Rose presented a aching beautiful creation towards Rey. It looked like just a simple rose but it held yellow petals all splayed outwards. It was eye catching and would go with the gold filigree of Poe's armor. "OH ROSE ITS WONDERFUL!" Rey told her brightly and took the boutonniere into her hands. Pure giddy elation filled her and she couldn't stop herself. Racing up into the air, she tumbled happily into the air. "I have to give this to him! I haven't seen him all day!" 

"Its bad luck for him to see you Rey!" Rose's words were lost as Rey was shooting out through the bright meadow racing towards where Poe was. He was out 'patroling' the border. _"I must protect the beautiful princess!"_ His voice rang in her ears and she melted. Hearing the light patter of small claws Rey shot behind a tree and peaked out. There he was in orange, gold and green on his noblest of steads. He was smiling and speaking to another who was flying by him. 

"You're asking me if my love will grow..." she sang lowly watching him. He looked truly glorious sitting up on top of the shaggy squirrel. "I know, I know, I know..." the other was getting closer to him and he was laughing. "You stick...around and it shows..." Poe grabbed at the purple winged woman, and pulled her into a giggling kiss. Rey stared at the scene before her holding limply onto the yellow rose in her hands. 

"But you're getting married!" the woman giggled and brushed her nose with Poe. 

"Hey just cause I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't see you!" he told her and kissed her again. Rey made a strangled sort of sound and both looked up to her. Caught panic filled her and she flew back out and away to her home. Flying past everyone she sniffed feeling nothing inside of her for the longest time just sobbing into her bed. 

"Rey?" Rose called softly and entered her room, Rey pushed herself up and stared at the face of her little sister. "Are you okay?" walking towards her Rose backed away into the hall. Rey swallowed down, she had mangled the yellow rose so that it left a trail of petals. 

"Tell dad the wedding is off." her voice was hoarse and Rose looked up to her before making a tiny nod. Slowly she shut the door, now locking it, before going back to her bed. Finally she could feel again and wanted nothing more then to be alone. Everything hurt and ached inside of her, she took off the crown and touched the purple petals on it tracing the veins. There were a few more people who tried to visit, the sprites, but she shut them all out until finally the numbness came back and she could think, and vowed to never be fooled again. Her voice caught in her throat, but a few warbled notes made it past her dry lips. 

"I had some dreams they were clouds in my water, clouds in my water..." She stood up, and tossed the remains of the boutonniere into a fireplace and opened up the balcony doors, the sun was just rising and she felt so tired. "You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you. You're so vain, you're so vain! I bet you think this song is about you! Don't you, don't you!" feeling stronger, Rey went back into her room, gladly still numb of feeling. She could use this, and would. No one would make a fool of her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and the spring dance is about to start. Only A primrose is stolen from the border which can not stand. Rey is confronted by an unwelcome visitor at the party and then faces the aftermath.

Rey frowned towards the ring being held up by the sprites, it was just barely large enough for her to pass through. Pumping her wings she dived into a low roll coming up and with a flick rolled into a spin folding her wings tightly against her back. She passed through, and then was dragged down as one of her wings was caught on the ring, and nearly fell down before she was able to pull it out and stop herself just before she hit the ground. The Metal ring was resting along her waist and she sighed in frustration. It wasn't weighty, she had spent weeks carrying around increasing weights in order to make it feel like she carried nothing. More weeks were spent learning every single thing about fighting from anyone that would dare to approach her, when no one else would do so, she trained alone. 

The blacksmith was a hairy creature, and twice as large as her he looked her over frowned as she rose the ring and let it plop back down around her waist. With a shake he set to work into cutting it off her at the welded seam. "REY THERE YOU ARE!" Rey jumped, and frowned looking up towards her father. With a scruffy look he barely had any brown hair left on him and his long unkempt beard. He wore brown robes, probably to avoid noticeable stains as he was getting fat in the belly. "Don't you have something to say?" he demanded Rey rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"What is there to say?" she asked back, he frowned at her and she shook her head, the blacksmith had gotten the seam cut, and using his strong paws pulled it apart and off her. "I'm sorry, but I just can't go." she mollified, not looking up at him. 

"Please? For me and to keep an eye on your sister." He reached out to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at her father Rey slumped, and frowned. 

"I'll go, but if anyone asks me to dance I will punch them." He smiled towards her and pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you! Now, PLEASE, wear something....nice." Pushing herself away Rey darted back into the sky. What was wrong with what she had on? Light armored clothes that scouts used, and a sword on her hip. They were collared like rose thorns, a dull green ending in redder points at her collar and shoulder. Arms were lightly encased more in thick cotton wraps, she could use them to truss someone up. Or use them for medical bandages if the need arises; but at the moment she was looking for Rose. She hadn't seen nor heard of her sister all day and that spelled trouble. Rose was always zipping to and from every single boy she ever laid eyes on to the point Rey could barely keep up with all the boyfriends Rose had. Her sisters only consistent friend was an elf called Finn. Since he wasn't around either that spelled out all the more reason to find the both of them before they got into trouble. 

* * *

 

Finn watched in wonder as Rose flew in lazi dreamy circles around him with her monarch wings. "So when the bridge happens, the music kicks up and I can push Adrian towards you." Finn told her staring up at her. She smiled towards him shaking her head as she landed gracefully onto a large flower. 

"WHAT? No! I want MATT!" she told him, he didn't even know who Matt was, and his thoughts raced. "he's so dreamy." Finn frowned, and swallowed down all the negative feelings inside of him. 

"Okay, so if I get some help from Holdo, I can keep Adrian distracted while you go out and dance with Matt." he decided on, Rose smiled brightly towards him and moved fast to hug him close to her. But it didn't feel good, it felt only hollow. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FINN! I can always count on you!" she told him, but it did nothing to ease the ache inside of him. "Matt, Matt patt, patt." she sang lowly he hid a frown with a sigh. 

"Here's a little song I wrote, I'm gonna sing it note for note, Don't worry. Be happy." he sang in almost a whisper, plastering a happy smile on his face, Rose darted up and went towards the edge of the Dark Forest sighing over one of the flowers that seemed to only grow along the edge there. She looked so happy looking at it, before she tumbled backwards in another lazy spin, landing down onto the ground. Finn ran up towards the flower, she liked it, and he quickly had the stem cut, and then put the flower carefully into a bag on his hip. Maybe he would present it to her at the ball, just before the dance began, she'd know then right? Would-A low hiss brought him out of any thought. A large lizard raced out from the dark, uttering a startled scream he ran into the green meadows hopping the tree roots of the nearest oak tree could provide enough cover and protection from the thing. Unlike Rose, he never would have, and never had wings. He was just an elf. 

"FINN!" Rose yelled, and he had a panicked moment that she might even try to help him. 

"ROSE RUN!" he yelled back. The lizards head darted towards him, and its front teeth clamped down onto the back of his clothes jerking him up in a sudden jarring motion. He was left suspended in the air, slowly spining towards the eager open jaws of the lizard. That is when something else hit him, grabbing him, and darting up before it let him go in a throw towards Rose who quickly grabbed him. All he saw was red brown wings, until he unburied himself from Rose and looked up from where they landed to see Rey pulling out a sword and staring down the lizard without fear. Unlike Rose and her father, Rey wasn't a monarch, her wings had grown thicker, and encased more in fur. With Red brown as the main color, pink lines were on the wings, and several small almost black red spots lined the edges. 

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" Rey accused the lizard which stared at her blankly before trying to snap at her. For a panicked moment he thought Rey would be eaten in his place. But she darted away at the last moment, and slashed a small cut onto the snout of the lizard. It made a pained keen before slamming itself into the ground. She stayed easily in the air before it as it shuffled out and away watched by Rey until it vanished back into the dark forest. 

"REY!" Rose said happily and nearly threw him off to rush to her sisters side. Rey slid the sword back onto her hip and Rose froze midair as Rey fixed her with a glare. 

"I should have known you'd be in trouble." Rey said and Rose frowned sadly, Finn watched as Rey grabbed Rose and nearly forcefully pulled Rose out and away. He waited a long moment, he checked the flower in his pack, it wasn't safe, it lose one petal which fluttered down to under the large leaf he was on. He tossed the flower out into the forest and then moved out towards the rest. He cut down another one, and put that one into his bag more careful to the flower before rushing off towards the village and castle. 

* * *

 

In the darkness, only a few eyes were watching, these shroom like beings were the border guards, and held a chain that lead into the dark and into the castle of the Dark Lands. A series of whispers ran from each one down and into the darkness. "An elf took a Primrose." the first said, and it was passed down the line, further and further into the dark to the last which was picked up by a red beetle Goblin, who took the message to the King. He was currently speaking to his mother who was trying, vainly to get him interested in some other goblins or anything else for that matter. 

"REN you are not getting any younger!" the former ruler chastised her son. He groaned, and the red beetle saw the opportunity to help his ruler escape. "If it isn't this silly crusade against those flowers and TH-" 

"SIR!" he called before the woman could finish. Ren looked to him grateful for the interruption. 

"WHAT is it Hux?" he demanded. Hux pulled down one feeler nervously. 

"Report from the mushrooms, a chef took a princess!" Ren gaped towards him in confusion. But Hux smiled proudly standing up straighter. 

"What?" he demanded standing up to his impressive height. The four wings on his back shivered and Hux stared downwards. 

"A chef took a princess?" he said. "So we should look for a chef who-" 

"Where is the report from?" Ren put a clawed hand to his face, sighing in frustration. 

"Uhh...." Hux began trying to think of just which line the message came from. Ren made a growl and grabbed the long staff of office before shooting into the air. 

"I'll find out myself!" he said leaving Hux with his mother. She was smaller then Ren, and Hux as well. She frowned at him and gave a long suffering sigh before ushering out the beetle she had found to act as a hopeful mate. 

* * *

 

Rey shook off the flower crown that the sprites tried to put on her, tiny little sweet pea flowers in pink and white. The sprites made a few chastising noises before flying off before she could get more irritated then she already was. She had at least tried to find something she hadn't savaged in the aftermath of that day. A 'nice' pink white shirt, and skirt would have to do. Even when it looked a bit short. But she wasn't going to take off the armor, and instead chose to wear the shirt and skirt over it, before waiting for her sister to finish getting ready herself. It seemed to take forever, and finally they went to the coming party in a procession of white and orange winged guards all in armor. "I'm so glad you decided to come Rey." her father told her and she pressed a fake smile to her face. "you could try to actually smile." he told her. 

"This is one of my better ones." she said through clenched teeth. Her father sighed, but smiled as some music kicked up. Rey shuffled forwards towards the balcony between the large stairs down into the large ballroom and stared down as several gold winged soldiers kicked their wings down and revealed a very unwelcome figure. Poe still looked divine, his curly hair perfectly groomed, and his armor shining in the soft glow of sunset. 

"If I could turn back time!" he sang towards her in a low bow. She turned towards her father who just gave a very unapologetic smile. Rey had been feeling blessedly numb for the past months, until now all she could feel was rage as she turned back towards Poe. "If I could find a way, I'd take back those things that hurt you, and you'd stay." The next part was fairly well choreographed as the knights and Poe shot into the air in a dance. She could only wonder how long they practiced this and whether or not it would be wise to cut down the very expensive looking banner that was being unfurled that said 'I'm sorry Rey, please forgive me' by two knights and spoke two lowly to be heard by her. She narrowed her gaze at Poe. "I don't know why I did the things I did, I don't know why I didn't say the things I did!" Rey had enough. 

"I awoke on Impact." she sang harshly, it seemed like her singing voice had never been the same after that day. Somewhat hoarse and low, almost always like a growl. Everyone stilled before her as she jumped onto the railing and stayed there balanced. "Under surveillance under the people's eyes!" she heard the music stop around her as everyone gaped towards her. "Searching high and low, the criminal mind found at the scene of the crime." she pointed towards Poe with an accusing finger. A low angry thrum filled her and she felt so much better finally getting out her feelings. "Handcuffed and blind, I didn't do it, HE SAID HE LOVED ME, I guess I never knew." she jumped into the air, and Poe landed carefully backing away as she landed in front of him. "But do we EVER, ever really know? He said he meet me on the other side, I should have known then he never saw me then." Every eye was on her, and she pinned him against the double doors as he desperately tried to escape. He stared up at her as she glared down at him. 

"I don't believe in Love, I never have I never did!" there were a few startled gasps and she smiled down at Poe. "I don't believe in love!" she sang lower as she pushed open the doors and pushed him through shutting the door on one of his wings before turning back to the party. "It's never worth the pain you feel." she finished before looking back to the crowd. Everyone was staring at her in mixes of shock and maybe some horror. Her father just had the saddest look on his face that she had ever seen since her mother died. Rey gaped, then frowned doubling down on her anger, before she flew back up and past her father and sister. "I'm leaving." she said going out to be alone again. It felt so good to be alone, she didn't have to face anyone and their stares or questions. What, did they expect her to just FORGIVE him? Did they just want her to smile and accept him back? NEVER! He didn't even go near her for the past months, never tried anything until NOW. 

Hugging herself Rey didn't even know why she was still sad, and sobbed a few dry tears as the music slowly started up into the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a Rothschildia aurota moth, which has no common name that I know of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party is Crashed, and Rey meets with the King of the Dark Lands, only for someone to find out why the Primroses are cut down. Finn goes into the dark Forest and meets with some mysterious fairy to make a potion.

Finn would much rather be anywhere else but here at the moment, in the aftermath of Rey's outburst everyone was hesitant to begin anything. Rose quickly soothed everyone, and in the next hour was fluttering between at least four different boys. Maybe he could do something kinda dumb, he lept up onto the stage and swallowed down. Just before he was about to open his mouth, several dark forms burst through the windows, and a dark black fog completely encasing the entire place. Screams were cut short, as briefly the lights cut out, then almost shorted back into the room. Finn jumped down from the stage, there were almost a dozen goblins up there including someone really tall. 

"No more nightmares I've seen them all." sang a low voice, as the fog parted. "From the day I was born," the king of the Dark Lands stood in front of everyone tall and imposing holding a long staff with a nearly red black jewel in the center. "They've haunted my every move, Every open hands there to push and shove. No time for love it doesn't matter." He glared down at all the people who were now all crowded in the center of the ballroom. The King pushed himself past them all to stand in front of and below the Dark King. 

"REN? What are you doing here?" He looked a lot less intimidating then the black carapace of the Dark King. 

"Someone stole a primrose from the border, and I intend to take it back and destroy it." Finn blanched in terror backing into the crowd, as an elf he was half as high as the Fairies around him and he could hide better. "If I don't get it, I'll... destroy this castle!" he threatened. 

"Ren you have got to stop this silly fight against these flowers! They are worthless!" the King shot back. Ren took a breath in, and a scream flooded into the room. Rey shot through one of the broken windows, and tackled down one of the bigger goblins kicking his face with enough force to topple the goblin off the stage. Ren just gaped towards her jaw slack, but in a moment four goblins piled onto her forcing her down to her knees. 

"OH look, a Princess." Ren bit towards her, then back towards the crowd. "If the Primrose isn't given to me soon I will... KILL everyone here!" he said. 

"As if you can! I kill you!" Rey yelled. Ren chuckled and turned towards her leaning down in front of her. 

"Really? DO you even know what that is on your hip Princess?" Rey slipped an arm from the hold of the goblins and shot her fist out punching Ren's jaw and staggering him back. He blinked at her, a blank look on his face. 

"Tie her up!" Ren commanded. 

"NO!" The king said at the same time as Finn. He crept out in front of the crowd, he could barely look up at the stage, and pulled out the flower. Holding it up, why was such a silly flower so important. 

"THAT'S what this is about? A FLOWER?" Rey demanded struggling. Ren Grabbed the flower nearly crushing it in his hand. He turned towards her glaring down at her. 

"A primrose is the only flower that can be made into a love potion princess." he hissed at her lowly. Finn took a breath in, and glanced up towards the King. 

"You got what you wanted Ren, LEAVE." The King demanded. Ren straightened, and growled. 

"MOVE OUT!" He commanded, it happened almost as fast as they came in, soon every goblin was gone in a rush of fog again. Rey stood on the stage glaring after the goblins and their king. 

"REY! That was stupid!" the king yelled towards her. "you could have been hurt! I've allowed this fight-" Rey looked to him, and then flew off before he could finish. The King sighed, and turned to the rest of the people. "The dance is off, there is too much going on. Call Poe, we have to discuss things, AND be careful of the glass!" Finn was thankfully able to slip out and away into the encouraging darkness. A love potion, those flowers could be made into a love potion. He could MAKE Rose actually look at him. But no one he knew actually could make potions, it wasn't exactly an easy art. While Faries could work limited magic, no one had been born with the ability to create potions for years. There was rumors that someone in the dark lands was one... he swallowed down. He'd have to go into there and talk to some people and find out. He stopped just under the leaf he had been on in what felt like days ago. 

His boot kicked a petal, and he glanced up, the flowers that had once been there was gone. He grabbed the petal, and shoved it into his bag. He was ABOUT to leap into the dark forest when a hand grabbed his shirt and he came face to face with Poe. "Just where are you going little elf?" he asked him. Finn blanched in terror. 

"I... uhhh... was going for a walk?" he replied. 

"With a petal from a primrose?" Finn swallowed and winced, but Poe set him down and looked into the forest with a disgusted look on his face. "So, you are planning on going to Snoke then?" he smiled down at Finn. 

"No! I was... going to present...yes?" he said and looked down to the ground. "Wait who's Snoke?" 

"The only guy who can make the potion. Now." Finn shot his face back up to Poe. "You bring back the love potion, and I'll help you use it. All I ask is to use it too." Finn just gaped at the Fairy in front of him. 

"Why-" he dropped off as the point of a sword was pointed at his nose. "Okay. I... I'll get that potion." 

"Good little elf." Finn frowned, and slipped into the dark forest, nearly jumping out of his skin at every single noise as he went into the woods. 

* * *

 

Rey shivered she was busy flying through the kingdom to ensure that no goblin still lingered around, and this wasn't an excuse to avoid her father. Or to stay alone, she heard a familiar and very hated cadence. She slipped into a bush and waited frowning as a few twigs poked into her wings. "Caesar's had your troubles, Widows had to cry, While mercenaries in cloisters sing, And the king must die." Poe sang, Rey grimaced, keeping still to avoid detection. Something in her felt blissfully hot and angry. Anger was far better emotion then sadness and hurt, and she latched onto it. "Pretty soon, she'll forgive me." he patted his friend and scoffed quietly, and slipped out, leaving Poe to be smug to himself. She landed on the balcony to her room, and Rose lept up from where she was waiting to rush her. 

"REY! Have you seen FINN? I haven't seen him since the party!" she rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

"Maybe he just got tired of helping you to oggle boys." a hurt expression covered Rose's face before she ran out from Rey's room. The sadness came back, but it was still edged with that anger so she didn't follow her to try to apologize. Instead she sat down on the edge of her bed breathing in and out to calm down her heart. "She's had enough, she couldn't take anymore, she found a place in her mind and slammed the door." Maybe being numb was better, it made it so that she didn't lash out against anyone else. "no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't understand." Rey got into sleeping clothes, setting aside her sword so that it was within reach before she made herself go back down into that numb feeling again. She'd have to apologize to Rose, find where Finn went to and then deal with the aftermath of that invasion. 

* * *

 

Finn crept up towards the spire of rotting wooden stump that had sharp pointed towers. Small parts of it flaked off making startling noises. This was the only prison in the world, and it only contained one occupant. A small form darted past him, and he screamed before frowning down at a large bumblebee. It made a high pitched series of keens and Finn frowned at it, as it refused to just attack or move away from him. "Hey get out of here!" the bumblebee just brushed past him and started to try to pull something out of his bag, dislodging the petal. Finn grabbed it, and held it close to his chest. The bee just looked at him eyes flicking over him. "I have to get a potion made from this." he told it quietly. The bee darted up excitedly spinning around him rapidly. He shoved the petal back into his bag frowning at the bee. 

It darted towards the prison then back to him, grabbing at his chest and pulling. Finn scrambled back, but then paused staring at the bee. "You want to help me?" it spun quick happy circles around him. "Okay! I'll follow you!" the bee shot off towards the prison, towards a small hollow that could fit it, and him only just as they went deeper into the stump. They stopped at a low tunnel that spiraled down into the darkness. Here the hollow inside of it was big enough for both to fit comfortably. The bee pointed two legs down and Finn glanced down into the darkness. "Down there? That's where he is?" Finn had little time to contemplate this as he was shoved down into the slide, and shot down into the darkness. 

After a scream he tumbled down into the main cell area were thick black obsidian pillars around in a circle, on top was a large plate of the material, just like on the bottom making a cell. One withered white fairy sat in the center and was staring at him. The thing looked like a bleached white apple left to rot and wither in the sun. "So who are you elf?" he asked, even the voice was withered, and old. No hair was on him, and he wore almost blindly white clothes with his white and grey wings that left him almost shining in the dark room. 

"Uh... I'm Finn?" He edged closer to the fairy, and licked his lips. "Can you make potions?" 

"Yes I can, but I wont." Finn gaped at him. 

"I need a love potion!" he said and the fairy stood, showing that it was probably taller then Ren or any other Fairy that he had ever seen in his life. Almost unfolding in size from his sitting posture. 

"And I want to be free. You promise to free me, and I will make your potion." Finn looked around the room, and the fairy pointed towards a wall. A key hung there and he quickly grabbed it holding it carefully in his hand. 

"Potion first!" Finn said and the fairy grinned. He set the key down and held out the petal towards the fairy. He took it, and Magic flooded out from the fairy. It was the first time he saw such a display, and could only marvel at it. From seemingly nowhere he pulled out a large vial which glowed a light pink color before he kissed the side and a purple flash almost blinded Finn. The potion almost rattled in its bottle, just waiting to be released. 

"I should warn you, there is a creature that would really like to get its hands on this and spread mischief. NOW, unlock the cage." Finn, shrugged before putting the key into the lock with little trouble. Most goblins were his size or smaller. The fairy just dropped the bottle into his hands before shooting out into the room and up the stairs. Finn stared at him, before going back the way he came, climbing with some difficulty back into the outside where his Bee friend was waiting. The potion safely tucked into his bag, and a new flying friend who made a series of buzzes and grabbed him, carrying him out and away back to home and Rose, he was happy. Feeling overjoyed that finally he could get Rose to think of him as anything other then a friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn brings back the love potion, only there is a pretty big mix up. Ren finds out a love potion has been made and gets an actual army to go up and into the fairy kingdom, just when the Elves Spring Festival is going on. Then he finds out someone has been released from the prison.

Finally feeling numb Rey wrapped a strip of thick cloth around her eyes, and pulled out a long wooden sword. The sprites swarmed around her with small pins, she blocked one, not getting stabbed. Then began blocking the others, hissing as one spirit came too close creating a small scratch on her upper arm. She heard the labored sort of breathing and flying before she heard her father. "YIELD!" she said and pulled off the blindfold on her face and sheathed the sword. Rolling her eyes she looked at her father as he labored to stay in the air beside her. He really needed to get out more. 

"Rey, we, need, to, talk." each word punctuated by a gasp, he went down to the ground taking in long breaths. Rey settled just by him, watching as the sprites left with a bit of nonsense chatter. "Geeze, just how long have you, never mind." he stood up, and she looked away from him waiting for the scolding of her outburst, or her bite towards Rose. "Rey." he began and she folded her arms across her chest. "I want you at the Elf Spring Festival, its tradition for... at least me to attend, but... we haven't had much time as a family. I'd like for you and Rose to come with me." Rey blinked towards him. 

"No dancing." Rey told him quickly. He nodded egearly. "And no Poe." 

"OF COURSE!" he was far to happy for any compliance in her. Rey sighed and nodded. "Rey... you know that I just want you to be happy right?" he asked her. She shifted, wanting nothing more then to run, but she was tied down, feeling heavier then lead. He touched her shoulders and pulled her into a short hug. "Please try... I know its hard." 

"I....I'll try." Rey told him softly. The hug tightened before he let her go, and she felt light enough to run. She had to prepare for the festival, if she didn't at least wear something other then her armor then she'd all the more stand out. Slipping into Rose's room which was sans her sister she took a simple white and gold dress that would fit the both of them since it was made to be billowy. 

* * *

 

In the dark, another series of mushrooms saw a large bumblebee carrying a elf with a glowing vial. Everyone had been briefed on what exactly that sort of vial was. Whispers of _"a bee and a elf who has a love potion has been seen"_ roamed back up and into the castle where Ren sat trying to ease the headache as yet again his mother was presenting at least three suitors towards him. All doing nothing for him. "Here is Pads." his mother said gesturing towards a tall prying mantis like female goblin. 

"MOTHER PLEASE." He said, and growled trying to repress the urge to break a thousand things. The idiotic fairies must have gotten the point or were too cowed to make any kind of relation. Which was a positive. His mother sighed, and put both her hands onto her hips. Ren straightened looking around desperately for an escape. 

"REN, You can't keep up this ban on LOVE!" his mother demanded. "I've gotten over it, you should too!" Thankfully Hux ran into the room jaws clicking. 

"SIRE! A sea has a shelf who has shoved a lotion!" he said, and Ren, took a breath in before nearly screaming. Grabbing his staff, he pointed it towards his mother. 

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE." He snapped, and she frowned at him. "YOU! HUX! WHERE. IS. IT. FROM?" Hux pointed and Ren flew out, the mushrooms tried to skitter away, but he ended up bowling several over of them until he came to the end of the line and grabbing the Shroom glaring down at it, as Hux, and two other of his personal guards stopped behind him."TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW." he managed. It whispered quickly, and he felt his eyes twitching. 

"Sire?" Hux called. 

"A bee... and... a...elf... has.... a love.... potion..." he took a single breath in before flinging the Shroom a little harshly into the air. "GATHER THE ARMY! NOW!" He yelled at them. For a single moment they gaped at him. "I SAID NOW!" they scrambled away as he vibrated in rage. There was a decaying shrub, it had some green flowers trying to bud on it, HAD. He savaged it down into nothing more then leaves and twigs. Rage sated for the moment, he shot back into the air to aid in the gathering of the army, there were massive dragonfly's to coral and put saddles on. There was nothing going to stop him from stopping that potion in being used. 

* * *

 

Finn outright avoided Poe, it wasn't that he didn't exactly trust the guy, it was because he wanted to-Well, he wanted to get Rose to actually look at him. He brushed himself off as the bee buzzed hovering beside him. "Try to look good!" he told it, it made a high buzz and Finn winced before knocking on her door. For a panicked moment he thought it was empty, it was nearing the time for the Spring Festival and he thought she could be attending it. 

"COMING!" Rose said a moment later opened the doors and smiled brightly down at him. "FINNY!" she said and grabbed him into a hug fully lifting him off the ground and spinning him before setting him down. His head swam, and he felt warm and bright. "I was so worried were have you been?" Finn gulped, and padded the bag that contained the potion. 

"I got you a present." he told her. She made a happy squeal grinning ear to ear. He felt a bit sick. "Turn around and close your eyes!" She did so and he grabbed the vial, and spent a moment trying to pull off the top, his hands were sweating and it kept slipping out of his grasp. 

"Finny?" she called turning around. She looked at him down to the potion curiously. 

"Ah... its..." he tried and gaped a moment later when she squealed again, and grabbed the potion holding it up. 

"Is this... that love potion thing?" she asked him. He only nodded. "That is amazing Finn! You must have been so brave!" He flushed and rubbed the back of his head with a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Yeah... I was brave..." the bee buzzed happily around them. "You're... not upset?" 

"NO! Of course not! We can use this on Rey and she can stop being so prickly! Now just who to shove her towards?" Rose touched her lip in thought. 

"I think that I would be PERFECT." Poe said behind him making Finn flinch before slowly turning towards him. Rose made yet another happy squee and hugged Poe. 

"Wait, why is Rey so angry at you?" Rose asked him. 

"She... didn't tell you?" Rose shook her head with a smile. "Oh just a minor misunderstanding! You know, said something...." 

"Stupid." Finn said and got a short glare from Poe. But Rose pulled Poe into her room to quickly make up plans. Finn felt sick again, Rey might not be the one he desperately wanted to see him, but now thinking on it he felt sickened at the thought at making someone else fall in love. "What's this?" there was some truly tiny writing on the bottle. Cramped tiny words. 

"Face person..." Finn began and the two looked to him. "Sprinkle with potion, and be the first they see when they open their eyes. Warning, will not work on those in love." Rose sighed, and Poe gave a huff. 

"Well that is just perfect!" Poe said brightly with a grin. Rose smiled towards him and took one of his hands. 

"Its all thanks to you Finny!" He forced a smile onto his face. He'd only play the part of distraction so Poe could dust Rey. So at least his part was mostly over and he could try to forget everything that had happened. 

* * *

 

It was night when the Festival began, with a full moon, it took place the day after the Fairies own spring dance. Presiding over the opening Rey rolled her eyes as her father made another grand speech, then cut the ribbon allowing couples young and old into the festival. Rey stood over it, shifting foot to foot. Rose darted off towards the band, speaking to them and keying the music up faster. Her father sighed as she pulled one guard into a dance, Rey ignored it all, hoping it would be all over soon. One of the facts about this that she hated most, and saw everywhere, were the couples. If a new couple could spend the entire night together until sunrise it was said that they would be together forever. Rubbing a hand over her face she stepped down to find something to eat, and found a few frozen blueberries on a stick. A large bumblebee floated lazily by her and she stared at the treat debating on eating. She decided against it, and gave it to a random child before heading back up to her father, who was sitting on a carry chair. 

Turning around she looked and saw Poe as he vainly tried to hid himself behind the blacksmith. Then dart out into the open she turned away from him debating on just what to do about him. She still had her sword, but there was no reason to kill him. YET. A migraine threatened to start into her head and she wanted to get out of there before she had to confront Poe and all those feelings again. But she had told her father she would TRY to get better. If he pissed her off she was more then able to punch him in some very unpleasant places. 

"Rey I really do thank you for coming. It shows a lot of progress." he told her, Rey smiled towards him and then turned to face Poe. He froze and tried to hide behind a two year old elf, before grimacing in a smile and setting the kid down. 

"Hello POE." she hissed darkly. Poe frowned sadly and approached her slowly. 

"Rey, please, you..." he glanced towards the music where Finn was goading the musicians into a song, she glared to the friend of her sisters. "You are always on my mind!" he sang. Rey shuffled towards the stage without looking to Poe. Finn jumped, and lept off the stage as Poe followed her. "Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have." he continued. Rey groaned as a crowd gathered, not again. Her father was looking at her with a desperate 'do not cause a scene' stare. She would try to be diplomatic about this. Anger bubbled just under her skin as she stared down Poe. He looked like he was trying to calm down some rabid animal. "Maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I should have, If I made you feel second best, Girl I'm sorry I was blind..." he held a hand out to her, she itched to cut it off. 

Taking a slow breath in Poe flinched, and grabbed at something on his back. A loud buzz permeated the air, and then a swarm of large dragonflys raced into the area each one carrying at least one goblin, and several carrying two more more tiny goblins. Rey shot into the air, pulling out the sword, and quickly knocked one dragonfly out of the air, unsettling, its occupants with a cry of rage. "REY!" her father called, just as Ren again showed himself. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled towards the King and would have charged, But Poe darted up holding his hands up. 

"HEY HEY HEY NOW." All attention turned on him. "Now, everyone calm down." Ren just glared towards Poe along with Rey as he rose a bit higher then Rey in the air. "Now, Ren-" 

"KING." Ren snapped. Poe just blinked. "KING REN of the Bog." 

"Yes... King Ren of the Bog, why are you... here... again?" he asked and looked towards Rose. Several goblins were wrangling up the elves into a common area. Ren growled, then seemed to contain himself as Rey sheathed her sword and he took a step away from her father. 

"I am here, because someone had made a love potion." he seemed to be barely contained in anger, and the feeling was mutual. "I WILL HAVE IT before it gets used." 

"Good." Rey said, and he blinked at her as she stared down at most of her subjects. "ALL OF YOU! WHO HAD THE POTION MADE?" she demanded towards them. She looked back to Ren who for once had a very open look of shock on his face. Poe slipped out of her mind completely, until he cleared his throat, then flinched when the two turned towards him. 

"What will happen to the one who uses it?" he asked. 

"He'd be an idiot." Ren said and rolled his eyes turning towards her. "It was you that had it made wasn't it princess?" he asked her. 

"WHAT?" she demanded and dived to him onto the ground and glared up at him. "NEVER!" 

"Oh really and it's not like you princesses are always getting into trouble." he replied. Rey hissed out an angry breath, but Poe landed by her and pushed her away from him. 

"Lets not start a war okay?" he tried to soothe. Rey scoffed and turned from Ren and Poe with a huff. 

"As if I would give BOGGY there the satisfaction!" 

"REN KING OF THE BOG!" he snapped. 

"At least wear a cowl or shirt! YOU'RE NAKED!" she turned back to him, just as a vial was shoved in front of her face and some dust was thrown into it forcing her to close her eyes. 

"NO!" Ren shouted, there was a sound of a fist hitting something, then a loud buzz as she rubbed at her face. "HUX! CHASE THAT BEE! NOW!" Ren screamed. Pulling her hands from her face Rey started to open her eyes when a hand was shoved over them. "DO NOT. OPEN YOUR EYES." he growled at her. 

"NOW why would that be? What the hell was that?" 

"That's the love potion, if you open your stupid eyes you'll fall in love with the first thing that you see, and that would be ME." he told her. Rey screwed her eyes shut and backed away facing the general direction of Ren's voice. 

"Well I'd rather die then look at you!" she told him. "Why don't I just look at... the sky?" Ren had his hand over her face again. 

"DO. NOT. OPEN. YOUR. EYES." he told her almost strangled in something. Rey shifted, and sighed. "That... person who dosed you is knocked out." he told her. 

"Not dead?" she asked, Ren shifted by her. 

"Unfortunately." he said lowly. "Just don't open them, I'll..." he seemed to be searching for something. "YOU! THE ELF from before, BRING A BLINDFOLD!" 

"Yes sir!" Finn's voice shouted. Rey sighed in frustration, and knocked Ren's hands off her face. 

"I can keep my eyes closed, now WHY can't I just look at nothing?" 

"Because there is never NOTHING. If you look up, you can fall in love with the stars, or the moon, or a TREE you stupid princess!" Rey scowled at him and folded her arms in front of her again. 

"I am not stupid." she told him darkly. 

"Oh really? Allowing your subjects to get love potions made? Ignoring my borders?" He seemed to shift, or flinch. "Thank... you." he said and she stayed scowling and unmoving. "FINE." Ren moved and a thick cloth was pulled over her eyes allowing her to at least not screw her eyes closed. "There. Now, just stay like that until I go find an antidote." Rey shot her hand out and grabbed the first thing she felt, one of his shoulder plates and pulled him down to be hopefully face to face with him. 

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING HERE WITH OUT ME." Ren took a breath in. 

"Fine. Be a princess going on an adventure." he sniped 

"REY NO!" her father shouted, Rey let Ren go to throw her hands in the air. 

"Why not? Its not like I have any use NOW! I'll fall in love with the first thing that I see! We have to fix this, and if I go along with him, then it will be fixed FASTER." 

"WE can't trust him!" her father tried. 

"I swear on my life, my mothers life, and my kingdom she will come to no harm." Ren sounded bored as he said it. Then took Rey's hand she jerked it back. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded towards him. 

"Leading you to... my kingdom, Snoke will make the antidote." he said. 

"Uhh..." Finn spoke up, and she heard him nearly jump as she, and over a hundred eyes all looked up to him. "He can't... I let him out... for the potion." Rey grabbed Ren before he could throw himself on Finn, there was a thud and a crack as his staff came down and splintered the wooden platform. Finn made a cry then she felt him dart behind her using her as a shield. 

"You're not making yourself trust worthy." she told him. He breathed a few angry breaths and then sighed. 

"Gut reaction. EVERYONE, GO LOOK FOR SNOKE!" He yelled, there was a loud buzz, and she could sense dully that all the goblins had probably left leaving him alone. 

"THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU TOO!" Rey snapped up, then pure quiet landed into the area. "Oh... what does he look like?" she asked into air. 

"White, he's... he's a white fairy." Ren said, she nodded and hopefully she turned towards all her gathered people. Ren touched her shoulder and guided her around again. 

"I better be facing them." she whispered to him, and he made a snort. "YOU HEARD ME. GO FIND A PURE WHITE FAIRY, NOW!" There was a scrambling and Ren took her hand again she had to force herself to not jerk her hand back. 

"Come on, He's probably in the Dark Kingdom..." he said. 

"Fine." She allowed him to pull her up into the cool sky. 

"You... You can trust me, I just want to potion to be destroyed." he told her a long moment later. 

"You're not the only one." she replied. Ren made another sound that could be a chuckle if it wasn't just a single snort. 

"Why would that be?" 

"Lets just say, I don't believe in making a mockery of love.... if it actually exists." She was pulled closer to Ren and was about to kick him in the chest. 

"Fold your wings down, we are going through a thorn patch." he told her. She folded them down, he made a lot of movements holding her close. She felt the breath of several thorns, but they never touched her. Then he let her go again, and she flapped beside him being led deeper into the dark kingdom, not that she could actually SEE it. But she did smell the faint smell of rot like the layer of leaves rotting when it was fall. It was actually warm, and there was sounds of bubbling, and various insect noises. He settled down, guiding her to the ground. "This way." he was pulling her into his castle, if he had one, and she heard a few shuffling noises, guards, people, goblins, what have you and she straightened herself up holding her head up high. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out why Ren hates love and vice versa.

Ren frowned towards his mother before she could creep in and make some kind of comment, leading Rey into the dinning room and into one of the chairs there. She was more then evidently upset at being lead around like a child, and maybe hungry. Setting his staff onto the table, He never had to deal with a visitor... or someone that he wasn't sure where to place them. "Now, stay there." his mother had the strangest sort of look on her face and he continued to scowl at her. "I'm sure SOMEONE will get you something to eat." with a savage grin thankfully left him alone with her. 

"I'm not that hungry." she told him turning towards the sound of his voice. He snorted and she glared towards him, the furrowing of her brows telling him that she was glaring. It was actually kind of cute to see. 

"Well I for one am glad I don't have to cut your tongue out, but keep in mind I will if you will if you start singing." she didn't take the threat at all how he thought she would bursting into a laugh. 

"You don't know ANYTHING about fairies do you Boggy?" he just gaped at her, and she stood up really accurately to stand in front of him. 

"All you fairies do is sing and be stupid." he told her, she gave him an evil smile. "No... 'i'm a blue bird?' song?" he questioned. 

"That requires FEELING. When we... feel strong emotions we can't stop ourselves from singing. So I'm not," she reached out to blindly flap at him, he moved so that her hand rested onto his shoulder. "SUGAR PIE HONEY BUNCH!" she sang out, loudly. "You know that I love you." she sang a bit lower and then started laughing. "Just consider yourself lucky." she moved back towards the table bumping into it, and setting her hand onto the surface. 

"You...re different?" he asked her, she stared off into space. 

"That kind of happens when you don't feel anything... or try not to feel." she said and he moved towards her. "I DO know how to use this sword." she snapped towards him and he froze just within arms reach and straightened himself. She drew it out and pointed at him pushing him backwards. He grabbed his staff and pushed the blade aside, only to have her two two long strides to be behind him. He had to hunch and allow the butt of the sword to crack into the middle of his back. If he wasn't tall she might have hit his head and knocked him out, or it might have hurt if she applied more force. He dodged around her staying away from her as she gave him a look. 

He dropped the staff down and she lowered the sword point down as he looked her over. Under the dress was a set of leathers, and she had a long scratch along her upper arm. She actually practiced a little. "So you think you can take me on?" he felt himself singing, she straightened, and he walked up to her, and then behind her. "Princess." he sniped lowly. "You must be crazy." he sang, and she looked behind her shoulder at him, and sheathed the sword. "There aint a single thing you've done thats gonna phase me." she rose a hand and put it on one shoulder, then the other followed suit. She smirked towards him. "Oh, if you want to have a go...I just want you to know." She grabbed his shoulder plates roughly. And he heart rate rampped up, there was-She leaned forwards pulling his full weight onto her back and throwing him directly onto the table. 

"GET OFF OF MY BACK!" she yelled, and pulled out the sword again as he shook himself and faced her fully. "And into my game. Get out of my way and out of my brain." He growled and they crossed weapons again. She parried his blows, and he more experimentally swipped at her head, which she blocked, then rose her foot and kicked him in the chest pushing herself up and into the sky. Her wing hit into one of the lights, but she nimbly moved away from it. He felt his face split into a smile as he followed her into the air dodging a swipe at his midsection. "Get outta my face or give it your best shot," she continued, and shot off towards him clashing tightly against him.

"I think it's time you better face the fact." he sang with her. She smiled towards him, "Get off of my back!" he dropped away from her landing onto the ground she settled down and stood waiting for a moment before sheathing her sword again and tilting her head at him. 

"See?" she said smugly. He glanced to her and back. 

"You're pretty good." he replied, she moved towards the table again and he shuffled away from her to avoid her bumping into him as she settled back down. "Trained?" he asked. 

"I train three times a day, the morning I train blindfolded." she told him smugly. His mother was in the doorway holding onto a tray with two bowls. He flushed, nothing more then his finer scales on his head shaking before setting himself on the opposite side of the table. "Who's... here?" she asked as his mother placed a bowl of his favorite soup in front of her. 

"OH ME?" Ren opened his mouth and then snapped it closed. "I'm Ren's mother, Organa." she took Rey's hand. "Why are you blindfolded? Did he kidnap you?" Rey scoffed. 

"No, love potion mix-up." she said and touched the bowl hovering her face over it and sniffing it before recoiling a bit. He snorted into a laugh as his mother turned to him with a scowl. 

"Not my fault." He told her quickly. She set the bowl down in front of him and looked between then, and then smiled before bowing out in a rush. 

"She... seems nice." Rey touched the surface of the soup, her other hand patting for a spoon. Finding none he watched as she grimaced and pulled the bowl into her hands and brought the rim to her mouth. He watched as she made a terrible face nearly throwing the bowl down, and burst into a laugh. She scowled towards him, and then downed the entire soup, made from kelp and non-sentient fungus, down in a long gulp gagging in the aftermath. 

"Good soup?" he questioned taking his time with his. It was briny with a meaty sort of taste from the fungus. She coughed setting the bowl down and swallowing again. 

"Sure...." she answered and he chuckled again. 

"So... why are you against love Princess?" 

"Rey, JUST Rey." she snapped. 

"PRINCESS REY." he replied to her scowl. She folded her arms across her chest. 

"You tell me first." She told him coldly. He frowned, and sighed. 

"I'd much rather not dredge up the past its painful enough today." She rolled her eyes. 

"My husband decided to cheat on me." she said quickly and he stared at her. "I only found out on the day we were going to be married." he winced. She stayed still almost rigid where she was. "He never even said he was sorry." 

"Not even through songs?" he questioned, she turned towards him and let out a harsh breath. 

"Once, but he doesn't deserve to be forgiven. IF I can get stronger then him in battle, then I don't have to marry him." 

"What?" she made a noise. 

"SO you don't know much about fairies do you? Queens usually rule, but they have to marry a strong King in case of war. So its been tradition that if there is a princess as first born that they must marry the strongest warrior. So far that has been... him. I either have to marry him, or prove I am stronger then him." he stared at her silently. "What? I can only put off the wedding so long... more then likely when this whole thing is done with... we'll be married." 

"Why can't a RULING body just say no." 

"Have you tired going against tradition that has been the way for over one hundred generations?" he winced, and moved closer to her. 

"No." he said simply and she turned towards him with a glare. 

"I'm waiting for yours BOGGY." He growled towards her. 

"IT IS REN. KING OF THE BOG." he told her. 

"Start calling me Rey, and not princess, and I'll call you Ren." she replied and smirked. He opened and closed his mouth. 

"Fine." he slid into a chair by her and grimaced. "My father and mother loved each other." he told her. "He learned he could make potions and started on that, learning different types of potions. When he discovered he could make a love potion he just made it. My mother didn't like it, my dad liked to joke it helped him to love her more. During an argument he accidentally dosed himself, and was looking up at the time." Rey gave him a strange look. "From then on he just wasn't my father anymore." 

"What do you mean?" she questioned and flinched when he grabbed her hand roughly. 

"MY FATHER, WAS LOOKING AT THE MOON. He is not here, what does this tell you?" She pulled her hand away from him. 

"He fell in love with the moon..." she said softly. 

"Good job, now what does this tell you?" Rey opened her mouth and stared away from him. 

"That he was forced to fall in love with something?" he blinked feeling an ounce of shock run through him. When it happened he was convinced that was the case, as time when by all that was worn down by his own anger towards his father. 

"NO. It means he never loved my mother." he told her, though not as strongly as he hoped. 

"Do you even know how love potions work?" she asked him and he blinked. "If he experimented, does he have logs?" Ren swallowed down, and looked her down from her head to her boot tips. 

"I... don't... know." he told her she shrugged. He was at a loss as to what to do, he needed to make sure she stayed safe, and couldn't run out to look himself. "he... had a room... I can take you there." he told her. He wished it would have taken a long time to get to the room, he had it sealed years ago, and everything was still as Ren had left it. Half destroyed with papers decaying, and various bottles and apparatuses broken or upheaved. He settled her by a mostly safe stool before grabbing at papers and trying not to allow his anger into him. It bubbled just below the surface as he looked over various things written by his father, all pertaining to this specfic work. 

"I can't know what you're doing unless you tell me Ren." she told him and he tapped a few papers into some order. 

"This place is a mess." he told her simply. She turned towards his voice with a mostly angry expression on her face. "Why is... Poe the strongest?" 

"Why are you the king?" she replied quickly. 

"I... am... the best..." he said lowly. 

"Its because you can fly isn't it?" 

"Yes." she chuckled, and padded the table top a little wincing when she accidentally cut herself on one of the broken bottles. 

"Broken bottles?" she questioned, he set the papers down and stood by her pulled the wounded hand towards him. "How... big was the potion vial thrown at me?" 

"No bigger then a hand, but it contains a lot of dust, just a single spec is enough. The bumblebee was my dads personal assistant most of the time. He got it so that he wouldn't have to go out and collect things himself. I don't know why it took the vial, I haven't seen it in YEARS." he brought the cut to his mouth and began to lick the wound, she jerked her hand back face turning red. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked and backed away quickly. He didn't press her only sighed. 

"My spit can seal wounds." he told her. She froze giving him the weirdest look even with a blindfold. "I always had this ability. My mom has it too, most goblins do." 

"Oh... umm....we.. don't have that..." she said, he took a step towards her and slowly pried her hand back to him before staring down at the cut. It wasn't bad, nothing really more then a scratch. 

"May I then?" he asked her. She gave a nod, and he brought it to his face and ran his tongue along the cut, watching it as it healed. "There, done." he dropped his hand and she felt her hand up with the other. 

"Hmm... what else about goblins is there? Is there anything about being naked?" Ren flushed and she glanced to him sidelong. "What is that noise?" He stepped away from her kicking a small journal that had pages tumbling out of it. 

"We... do not NEED clothes since natural armor... covers IT." She glanced to him up and down, and he flushed again. 

"Sure... if you think that. Noise?" he rubbed the back of his head. 

"... its... is how I blush..." he explained and she gave tiny laugh. "SILENCE PRINCESS!" he yelled towards her, and she burst into a full laugh clutching at her stomach, he opened his mouth to yell at her again, then dropped off as she stopped rubbing at her face. 

"That... is amazing, I haven't laughed that much in months." she was grinning at him, and he put his hands onto his head to avoid them making more noise, he felt... pleased and sort of warm. "You're lucky, we fairies just sing it out it can be embarrassing." 

"Do you... feel like singing now?" he asked her and she seemed to stall, face falling. 

"I... don't know... I feel happier, but... its hard to say." She settled down onto the stool, and he bent down to carefully pick up the journal, keeping all the mostly blank pages into the book. His father hadn't spent that much time making potions before he fell in love with the moon. 

"Why would that be?" he asked her, flipping through the messy scrawl his father had. Mostly full of 'use this to cure baldness' or some such thing. There was one about the side effects of such a thing making the person into a walking hair thing and his efforts in looking for a cure for that. There was little else work there, his father was not the writing type. 

"When... I discovered... THAT... all I felt was saddness and anger. So... I prefer to remain..." she told him dropping off. 

"Numb." he said looking towards her, she nodded. 

"When I didn't, I lashed out... I hurt my sister Rose... I need to apologist for that." 

"So... I'm curious. Why is it that the most powerful warrior is paired up with you?" he questioned, grabbing more papers, mostly about specific distillations of things that were needed to create potions. Lists, lists were everywhere. Quite a few were in his mothers handwriting. 

"Sugar Plum Fairy." he turned towards her slowly. 

"WHAT?" 

"The Sugar Plum Fairy is why." he gaped at her. "you don't know her?" 

"Just the name." he said quickly. Rey sighed and leaned back into the counter. 

"Sugar Plum, is a ruler that is less known as her real name of Amidala." Rey explained in a mostly bored tone. "She was a Queen, and... more then a little insane. As a potion brewer too, she created a lot of potions and one of them was said to make her go insane. One day she went out, and harvested a lot of plums, made them into candies that she then gave to quite a lot of people. Only... they were all poisoned." Ren took a breath in. "She killed off half the royal fairies, mostly children, before she was caught. The greatest warrior of all the kingdom at the time, chased her and caught her. When he executed her, it was said that her body rotted instantly and created these lands we are in now. He came back and was crowned King just as the survivors were starting wars. He stopped that, and married one of them and had kids. It was said that after that it was nothing but peace, so the tradition started then." 

"Interesting... so you people aren't all perfect." She rolled her eyes as much as she could. 

"What about goblin history? Why are you... like..." she gestured vaguely towards him, well away from him, he had moved to stare out a window where the moon was setting. "That." 

"My father bleached himself, he was black as night and rejected by your kind for it." 

"OH! He was the Black knight! I heard he killed three guards as an effort to marry my mother!" Ren gaped towards her. "I always wondered what happened to him." 

"My father didn't KILL anyone." he told her nearly stomping towards her. 

"Okay okay, I just heard about it," she held up her hands. "I don't know if it is true, no one talks about it." 

"Not even your mother?" he hissed towards her. 

"My mother died." he froze and stepped away from her. 

"Sorry." 

"It happened a long time ago. My father hasn't been the same since then... he loved her dearly." Ren scowled, and found nothing much about the love potion after a long silence. They would need to find him and see if he would make an antidote, there was always an antidote. "Ren?" she called. 

"What?" he demanded a bit harshly. 

"What about goblin history? Are there any interesting stories? There might be information there, lots of old legends have huge round about ways of telling morals or some other nonsense." He snorted. 

"Goblins don't write that much, most of our history is oral." he told her. 

"Well?" she questioned waiting for him to continue. "I'm guessing you haven't found anything, I'm trying to think of all the tales of my people... we kinda banned potion making since the Sugar Plum. Those who did get the ability were usually watched over by guards all the time." Ren blinked at her, a spark of things she told him before going through his head, but shook himself. 

"We don't have any stories or legends about potion masters, or anything. Mostly warrior feats. There was Bail, he could lift an entire mountain, and... well he was the one who lifted the mountain and stepped in its hole to create this place." she nodded smiling again. "Uh...." 

"Anything you did that's impressive?" he flushed...and she smirked at him making him scowl. 

"I beat twelve great warriors in single combat without killing them..." he told her quietly. "Then beat Two of the sage...ges....tests" he dropped off. "Sages, that...they-they might be able to divine his location!" Rey stood up holding her hand out to him. He grinned towards her and he grabbed her hand nearly dragging her out of the room and down the halls. "The sages, they live in the center of the bog, they have four tests, one of strength, one of stamina, one of intelligence, and one of wisdom." He pulled her outside, then frowned, grabbing at a old curtain, he pulled off its tie, and with her flinch tied it around her waist, before doing the same to his waist. He put it in her hands and let her travel the length, easily enough to not run into each other or have him nearly carry her into the air. Her hands stalled at his waist. 

"Now, keep in mind, the moment we get there they will test the both of us, no other goblin then me has passed more then one test, we can ask them to find my father, or if there is a antidote to this." he explained to her. 

"Only one question can be asked then?" she asked him, her cheeks where pink as she pulled her hands back. 

"Yes, they are said to be immortal. Just follow me, I'll pull the rope in the direction of where we are flying. Try to kee-" Ren had to fight to keep up with her as she shot into the sky, very much dragging him out into the darkening air. 

"What was that?!" she called back towards him loudly. He got closer to her, scowling, before pulling her off towards the center of the Dark Lands. While most was a slightly swampy bog, this was a expanse of thick bubbling pitch black material that stank like rotting eggs. The Four sages, four small green goblins were said to live in Bails foot print, which Bails black blood came out from his step. Bleeding out and making the bubbling material that seeped from the ground. The point, or pin that Bail stepped on was where they were heading, which was in the center of that pitch. It held four windows which even in the highest daylight shone brightly out. Once on the threshold, they'd be called to do the trials he had confidence he'd succeed the strength, and stamina tests. Whether or not the Princess he was pulling towards them could pass the other two was unknown. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to know how long I've been wanting to use that Bryan Adams song in a song fic. Gods I miss them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the Bog King go take the test of the four Goblin sages while Hux and Finn have to work together to stop the Bumble Bee.

Storm clouds quickly ran into the sky, faster then any he had seen. He had only seen it once before when he did this before, and found him dragging Rey down ignoring her questions, he dragged her into a small cave and frowned up at the sky as it began its deluge of water. Rey shifted staring out from the cave mouth and reached her hand out and smiled before frowning. "What's this about?" she asked him. 

"They are preparing, its what they told me last time. One of them will come for us when done." he explained, really unable to look away from her. She was still holding her hand out in the rain. "Do you LIKE rain?" he demanded towards her. Wincing a bit at his tone. He would require her for this, at least his own conscious wouldn't let him just leave her here. 

"I do, I bet you'd like rain more if you at least had a cowl." she grinned towards him as he grimaced. He flushed, and she went into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, I can't help it." she admitted. Frowning, he slowly began to walk towards her and glared down at her. Almost like she knew where he was she turned up to him with still the smile on her lips. "Shouldn't you rest? After all you had a busy day of invading my kingdom." He flushed again, and backed away from her grasping at what to say. 

"At least my subjects don't try to make me love them." he snapped. 

"You know, I have no clue WHY he did it." Ren blinked and turned to her, she grabbed at the rope around her waist and followed it closer to him, pointing down, he settled her on a small bed of moss. "I HAVE to marry him, who says marriage needs to be about love?" she frowned. "probably because everyone loves him, and he doesn't want anyone NOT loving him." she shook herself. 

"What will you do to him?" he asked her. She made a humming noise. 

"Probably banishment, it wouldn't do to look bloodthirsty, unlike you Goblins we fairies like to be civilized, AND..." she grinned at him savagely. "Fully clothed." she whispered body shaking as she held back laughter. Just as he hissed in a breath his hair betrayed him. 

"FINE! I WILL WEAR CLOTHES!" he yelled towards her, as she laughed at him. 

"How about you let me touch the hair, and I'll drop it." he gaped at her, hair still shivering. He grabbed her hand and with a bit of a yank, dropped it on top of his head. While it was 'hair' it was thicker then her hair. They were thin antenna, and he could have some rudimentary 'sight' with them unlike her. They were also extremely sensitive, he hissed, and she pulled her hand off just as pain started to shoot through his scalp. Then more gentle then he himself slowly ran her hand through it, a very contented smile on her lips. It didn't hurt as much, or really at all, he could sense her palms were calloused. 

"Are... are you done?" he asked after a long moment, she snatched her hand back and her cheeks turned pink. 

"I was just curious Ren." she replied, and hugged her knees closer to him, humming again. 

"What is with the HUMMING?" he asked her, finally feeling more relaxed as nothing happened. It took mere minutes the last time, but now it seemed like hours may pass by with them together here waiting for the sages. 

"I'm feeling...happy..." she mumbled. "I well... its...." she sighed with a grimace. "The guy you punched, is the same guy I'm supposed to marry...." she started to explain looking outwards, though blindfolded. He put a hand on her shoulder finding her nearly shaking. "I found him..." she grimaced. "Sorry.... I..." She took a breath in and began to sing slowly. "He makes me weep and wanna die.... Just when he'd say we'd try... lovin', touchin' and squeezin, each other." Rey leaned into him and her frown changed in a soft sort of smile. "When I'm alone, all by myself, he's off with someone else... Lovin', touchin, and squeezin' another..." he moved his arm so it was around her. "He's tearin' me apart, every, every day, he's tearing me apart...." he took a breath in, she smelled like flowers. 

"Oh girl what can I say?" he sang lowly. She stilled, turning up to him. "He's tearing you apart..." she rested her head against his shoulder, and an electrical sort of feeling entered into his veins and nerves. "It won't be long, yes, till you're alone...and your lover, oh he hasn't come home. Cause he's lovin', who he's touchin', He's squeezin' another. e's tearin' you apart, Every, every day. He's tearin' you apart." He paused taking a breath in to ease the fluttering in his gut. "Oh girl what can you say? Cause he's lovin', touchin' another. Now it's your turn girl to cry...." he watched as a few wet spots formed on the blindfold. He pulled her a little closer so that her body warmth was now spreading into him. Her leathers weren't all that tough, though there was a pointy bit now jabbing into his side that just went between two armor plates. She shifted, and it vanished, just as her hand went behind his back, and rested against his side. 

"I... I can't forgive him, and sometimes I think... its better to just be numb to everything. When I'm not... it hurts and I hurt others." she told him. 

"Rey... Its... I... I don't know what to tell you." she sighed, and smiled again. 

"At least it feels good to tell someone about it." he went rigid. "I know its stupid, but...I keep thinking its my fault he did it." he didn't stop his other hand as it brushed some hairs away from her face. 

"It will never be your fault Rey. Its his and his alone." she shivered. 

"Lets... just drop it now please? I'm supposed to be tough." he dropped his hand, he had been touching her cheek, it was soft and warm. 

"There's nothing wrong with crying...goblins do it. Fairies I'm sure do it." he told her and she chuckled. 

"I'm not good at SING crying Boggy." she told him, he decided to let the pet name slide. She hummed as the rain and their silence crept on. He could almost make out words to it. "Wise men say... only fools rush in..." she mumbled lowly, as her breathing eased out, and she passed into sleep. His thoughts swirled, so, despite everything he was more of her type then he thought he enjoyed. Goblins didn't exactly SING, they did things normally as he thought they could do. They didn't flit about and sing stupid idiotic songs about love and joy. Though...he wound his arm around her shoulders and tilted towards her, her hair smelt like daisies. He hated rain so very very much, and hoped at least his father was safe. Despite everything, he really wanted him to be safe, and that feeling felt ugly inside of him. 

* * *

 Hux would very much like to not be here. "But I, can't help, falling in love with you." sang a frog as it chased after him and the smaller elf he was now carrying off after the bee as it tossed tiny grains of the love potion into the eyes of any creature it came across. Right now there were three following HIM and the elf, and ten others including a fortunate or, very unfortunate fairy who was last he saw looking back with his faceted eyes, kissing a lizard twice her size. It was disgusting. 

"LEEFT!" the elf yelled, Hux, dodged, letting the elf go as both tumbled down into a series of brambles. Hux pushed himself up and just as he was about to try to yell at the elf, the frog caught up and quickly pinned him down and nuzzled him between its fingers. "HEY! Let him go!" Finn pried him free, and the frog started to nuzzle Hux's chest. The two others, a large dragonfly, and very very distantly, a snail were also gaining. Hux grimaced he was exhausted. "Just what is with that Bee?" he asked quickly. 

"How would I know?!" Hux snapped back, as an idea came into his head. "Hey, sweetie?" he called to the frog, it jumped excitedly. "I need your help honey, we are trying to catch a bee, would you help?" Hux made sure that his voice was sweet, almost dripping in soppy. The frog croaked happily. 

"YES!" Hux threw Finn onto the back of the frog, pulling out a small rope and wrapping around its midsection, tying it into a knot as the frog, kicked off. "HAPPY!" The frog croaked, and chased after the bee's direction in long bounding leaps. Finn held onto dear life as it quickly caught up to the Bee. In one long moment, both goblin and Elf watched as the Frog shot out its tongue and hit the bee into the midsection, and then it retracted. The bee was now caught into the mouth of Frog. Both suddered in relief as the dragonfly caught up spinning happy annoying circles above them. 

"Don't eat him!" Finn told the Frog, it kept the Bee in its mouth smiling happily. "Hand over the potion!" After a few mumbling buzzes.

"You are not in a place to bargain." Hux told it. The frog spat out the Potion. Finn quickly capped it, and shoved it into at least three bags. "All around him the various small voices of songs of love decided to descend on the group. "WHY are you causing trouble?" Hux demanded, Finn flinched. The bee made quite a few buzzes. "I can't understand him." Hux snapped. 

"I think he is trying to prove something." Finn said, and he turned to the elf. "What... are we going to do with all these people?" Hux didn't need to think much. 

"Take them all the goblin castle. In the dungeon....now we just have to find Snoke." Hux did not like the fairy, he had been there when the thing had come into the goblin life. Banished by his own kind to the forest here. Obsessed and just a little frightening he seemed to mold himself into whatever place he was put. Then there was the whole moon thing, and he changed his clothes, bleached his wings, and hair. Out of love for the moon. 

"What is up with Snoke?" Finn asked him. "That's the dude that tried to save Rey's mom, he ended up killing her..." Hux froze. "What?" 

"That is what happened?" He asked, Finn shrugged. 

"He used to be Called Han Solo." Finn answered. Hux looked up to the dragonfly. Han Solo, even the goblins heard of him. Said to be the best dragonfly rider in the world and was barely beat out to the queen's hand by Luke. Han, was said to truly love the woman, and after the mourning of such the matter of her marriage found his ability in making potions. Thrice blessed fairies, Hux scoffed. Han Solo often would race goblins, even falling for one. "What are we gonna do with the Bee?" 

"I think it should be eaten." there was a frantic buzzing from inside the frogs mouth. 

"NO! Its... look, don't you think we could use some more help?" The bee buzzed in agreement. "See? You swear to help?" The buzzing grew frantic again. "Let him go!" The frog spat out a very wet bumble bee. It shook itself, and started to clean the spit from its fur. 

"Fine... we do need all the help we can get." Hux looked around. "I have to call the others, and get them to gather up all these morons." The frog nuzzled into him again. Hux gave out a long suffering sigh. Always cleaning up after messes he was. 

"I.... may need to go back to the fairy castle." Finn stated, Hux glared to him. "just saying." 

"Fine, but this is first." Finn nodded, looking guilty. 

* * *

 

Luke would much rather not have to deal with this. He settled down, feeling heavier then before. He could barely fly, and now he doubted that he could get off the ground. Ever since Mara died he'd grown heavier and then Rey, Rey had found out what Poe had been doing. He didn't exactly care for the boy, however it was important to remain to tradition and had hoped that the prospect of marriage would calm the man down into choosing his daughter. But now, he did regret trying to push them back together. He rubbed his face, why did this all have to happen in his lifetime? Pulling off some gloves he noted his hand, a black infection was spreading from it and up his wrist and arm. There was a reason why he kept secrets, why he had to push people away from such things. That was another regret in his life, and would only allow the infection to spread more until it consumed him, turned him made like a long ago ancestor. From there, he'd seek out to hurt people, and keep on hurting them until he was killed. He figured maybe the real reason why he chose to push Poe was because of his nature of a playboy. Less regret if Rey kept prodding down the path she was. Fairies needed love, and needed the positive emotions or they became something else. The oldest texts he had stated it was how the goblins came about. But then, he doubted that. He believed it was how evil was made, most goblins were not evil. 

Evil was regret. Regrets lingered in someone until it became like black tar. Boiling and bubbling in a person until it burst forth and infected everyone else. Hurting them all. It took decades, lifetimes of work of his family line to craft the others into people who this wouldn't happen to. Warning them through tales like the "sugar plum fairy" another like what was happening to him to never regret. Potions, and the crafting thereof was dangerous, it could lift the veil of careful practice of mindless love. He did truly love Mara, when Han tried to help her, he only saw Han as a threat, they both had competed for her hand after all. But that was another regret in the long line of decisions he had made in his life. With her suffering, and death in giving birth to Rose, he hadn't been in a stable mindset. It caused more people to suffer and die, Han was defending himself after all. Poe didn't live in regret, probably for the better of all. 

Now they were dealing with so much, he was dealing with so much that he couldn't keep the infection stalled. "POE!" Luke called, pulling back on this gloves. His people quickly got the man. "You need to go and help Rey." He commanded. Poe grinned to him. "I suggest finding those goblins looking for the potion. Make sure the potion is destroyed, you have the army to help you." Poe bowed to him. Rose walked in as Poe left, with a frown on her face. 

"Dad?" she asked him. Luke gave her a smile. 

"Yes Rose?" he asked her. She shifted, and looked after Poe. 

"I know I'm a bit useless. But can I help?" Luke nodded. 

"Of course you can! We need someone to help cordinate this search for the potion and Han. Can you do that?" She nodded and smiled. "Anything else Rose?" 

"Dad...why does Rey hate Poe?" Luke blinked at her confused expression. "She never told me. I'm scared for her. Please, do you know how to help her?" 

"I... Rose I'm not sure." He said, Rose started towards him and he panicked a little. 

"Please dad, I'm not a child, I can help!" Luke opened his mouth and closed it. She looked hurt. 

"Poe is cheating on her." He said lowly and Rose flinched backwards. "I've been trying to talk to Poe about stopping it." Rose shook her head. 

"How can you?" Rose demanded to him. "I know I'm..." Luke much preferred Rose's tenancy towards boys of all kinds on Rey. The airheadedness of foolish love, too foolish to regret. "Dad, how can you make her try to love him?" 

"Its... tradition Rose, she needs a strong husband. Poe is the best fairy." Rose turned away from him with a scowl, then part of her brightened as if something had just struck her. He didn't have time to ask her because she was off, running and flying off away. He shook himself, and settled on getting Han found. Maybe if he forces found him first he can apologize for the misunderstanding. Finding someone who was a budding alchemist, a potion brewer with your dead wife... Luke rubbed a hand over his face and pushed the memories off. He did have to speak to Poe at length. Maybe if he did something stupidly heroic Rey would come around. 


End file.
